Blackwing Mark 42 XLII
Blackwing decks are easily one of the most popular builds in the game, and have been for a reasonably long time. With that, I've put a lot of research and effort into constructing the best Blackwing deck I possibly could. I built it with "Aggro/Control" in mind, and this is how it turned out. Blackwing Mark 42 XLII Build MONSTERS (20): x1 Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn x3 Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame x3 Blackwing - Bora the Spear x1 Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite x3 Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow x1 Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak x1 Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind x2 Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North x2 Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor x2 Battlestorm AND x1 - Dark Armed Dragon OR x1 Dark Creator SPELLS (12): x2 Against the Wind x1 Allure of Darkness x1 Mind Control x1 Pot of Duality x3 Black Whirlwind x1 Book of Moon x1 Burial From the Different Dimension x2 Mystical Space Typhoon TRAPS (8): x1 Bottomless Trap Hole x1 Delta Crow - Anti Reverse x2 Icarus Attack x1 Mirror Force x1 Starlight Road x2 Fiendish Chain EXTRA (15): Mist Wurm Crimson Blader Stardust Dragon Blackwing Armor Master Black Rose Dragon HTS Psyhemuth Blackwing Armed Wing Armades, Keeper of Boundaries Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star Wind-Up Zenmaines Evilswarm Nightmare Daigusto Emeral Ice Beast Zerofyne Number 101: Silent Honor ARK Number 66: Master Key Beetle SIDE (15): x1 Thunder King Rai-Oh x2 Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer x2 Deck Devastation Virus x1 Delta Crow - Anti Reverse x2 Anti-Spell Fragrance x2 Imperial Iron Wall x2 Light-Imprisoning Mirror x2 Skill Drain x1 Steelswarm Roach Strategy The biggest concern of this deck is maintaining a strong field presence while making sure your opponent stays very limited. When using Blackwings you should always focus on hitting the ground running. From your first hand, you should be able to dominate the game. Cards like Battlestorm, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Delta Crow - Anti Reverse can keep your opponent's back row very naked and that should pose no threat to you. Dark Armed Dragon and Icarus Attack are here for their highly appreciated contribution, especially with the ability to target not only Spells/Traps, but also Monsters. Essentially, these cards can keep your opponent very limited on move choices and it could force irrational plays and mistakes from them, whcih is exactly what you want. Shura the Blue Flame is arguably one of the most important cards in this deck. Combined with Black Whirlwind, it can seek almost every other monster in the deck. On top of that, it's ability that goes off whenever it destroys an opponents monster is extremely rewarding when it comes to field swarming. My favorite play with Shura is attacking and destroying a monster, special summoning Vayu the Emblem of Honor (who's effects are negated by Shura), and then getting off a double LV5 synchro summon. This means Armades and Gram both can come out to play immediately. Now, I'll address two big problems people have with this build: 1) Starlight Road: Starlight Road is your only real defense from cards like Dark Hole, Torrential Tribute, Mirror Force, and so on. I've been on the recieving end of Dark Holes too many times in this game, and Starlight Road if easily the most effective way to save your field. 2) Mist Wurm: Everyone's complaint is that it's too hard to summon. I beg to differ. Kalut the Moon Shadow is a card that ends up in your grave almost regularly. Due to field swarming, you're bound to have at least a Shura/Bora/Zephyros/Battlestorm on the field, or a Bora in your hand. The last piece of the puzzle is Blizzard the Far North. Summoning it allows you to bring back Kalut, and 2+3+4=9 which is the exact amout of Levels you need to Summon Mist Wurm. You'd be surprised how often it comes out. In conclusion, be sure to utilize every card as much as possible. Blackwings move fast and love support, so don't be afraid to make big and risky plays. Chances are they'll work out for you. If they don't, Blackwings are notorious for rebounding and coming back mid-late game if they end up behind.